Blessings
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: One shot. Hiccup is hurt on a look out away from berk. Astrid sends Stormfly for help and tries to pass time. better then it sounds.


**Thanks for clicking. Read and Review! **

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid were flying west to look out for any berserker ships. what was a look out slowly turned into a race,<p>

"Catch me if you can!" Hiccup yelled over his shoulder.

"I will!" Astrid yelled back,

"No you won't!" Hiccup mocked. He was so distracted that he didn't see the Thunderdrum heading right to them. toothless roar made him look. It was to late. The two dragons collide and Hiccup is sent flying off toothless, the rope keeping him on snapping in two. he was about to soar straight over the purple Thunderdrum when it's tail came whipping at him. Causing him to be trashed towards a sea stack. toothless was holding onto the Thunderdrums head but when it let out it's deafening scream he let go and plummeted into the cold water. Hiccup wasn't so lucky. He landed on the sea stack hard. Astrid saw the whole thing and had Stormfly drop her onto the rock.

"Hiccup!" She said rushing to him. he was slightly losing consciousness. It looked like his left arm was broken and his medal leg had been snapped off in the crash and was floating in the water below. There where probably more wounds underneath the surface. He didn't look good. She carefully lifted his upper body. Not willing to leave him she sent Stormfly back while Toothless scratch at the sea stack. urgently trying to get to dry land.

"Astrid?" A small voice is heard,

"Shh." She soothed him rocking both of them slowly back and forth. "It's gonna be ok." then she thought. If their gonna be here for awhile she better think of something to do. then she remembered, "Hey, Hiccup? do you remember that song my mom taught us before she left this world?" She remembered. She was reluctantly taken over to the chiefs house along with the others to learn this song. He nodded. She sighed before beginning.

**_We pray for blessings, we pray for peace,_**

**_Comfort for family, protection while we sleep,_**

**_We pray for healing, for prosperity_**

**_We pray for Your mighty hand to ease our suffering_**

Hiccup lay quite in her arms. listening.

**_And all the while, You hear each spoken need_**

**_Yet love us way too much to give us lesser things_**

**_'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops?_**

**_What if Your healing comes through tears?_**

**_What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near?_**

**_What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise_**

Astrid closed her eyes in sadness. holding back the tears she knew would come. Hiccup joined her for a few verses.

_**We pray for wisdom, Your voice to hear**_

_**We cry in anger when we cannot feel You near**_

_**We doubt your goodness, we doubt your love**_

_**As if every promise from Your word is not enough**_

_**And all the while, You hear each desperate plea**_

_**And long that we'd have faith to believe**_

_**'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops?**_

_**What if Your healing comes through tears?**_

_**What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near?**_

_**What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise**_

She looked up. letting the tears fall

**_When friends betray us_**

**_When darkness seems to win_**

**_We know that pain reminds this heart_**

**_T_****_hat this is not,_**

**_This is not our home_**

**_It's not our home_**

She looked down to see Hiccup crying a little. from the pain or sadness, she didn't know.

_**'Cause what if your blessings come through rain drops?**_

_**What if Your healing comes through tears?**_

_**What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near?**_

Hiccup stopped singing.

**_What if my greatest disappointments _**

**_or the aching of this life_**

**_Is the revealing of a greater thirst this world can't satisfy_**

**_What if trials of this life_**

**_The rain, the storms, the hardest nights_**

**_Are your mercies in disguise? _**

Astrid carefully wrapped her arms around hiccup some more to hug him and began rocking them again. toothless had made it up and was laying next to them. looking sadly at his best friend. After awhile they heard the flapping of wings.

"Astrid!" Stoics voice is heard over head. He sees hiccup in her arms and landed. Coming over he sees their both crying and he decided getting them both home was the most important thing. "Come on." He said helping her up then gently picking up hiccup. "Lets get you two back were you belong."

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Blessing by Laura Story. I have become in love with this song.<strong>


End file.
